Super Smash Bros Melee The Complete Saga
by Kristina09
Summary: This is my view of the Super Smash Bros. world. Join all the characters as they embark on crazy action filled adventures stuffed with comedy and romance. most of the characters are OC and there are new characters I made. enjoy!
1. A New Beginning

**Super Smash Bros. Melee**

**The Complete Series**

**A/N: **okay before you read this, u need to know that I have changed A LOT of things. I don't own any of the characters or anything like that. (so please don't sue) this is my fan fiction and I'll do as I please with the characters. Now most of them will be WAY out of character. So if u don't like them being different, turn away now! Also Marth and Roy speak English, along with everyone else. Oh and Link DOES speak! Amazing right? Lol. And everyone is straight. This is not a yaio or yuri. Um pairings are for me to know and u to find out later… after reading.  so here are the ages for the first section. Yes this is going to be a mulit-chapter story. With lots of randomness, twists, action, sigh romance, death, the ever so long battle between good and evil, lots of new characters (these belong to me, although some do belong to other shows, movies, and etc. if u don't recognize any, then they probably belong to me), and comedy. So without further interruptions… let the reading commence!!!! (and if u have questions/comments, let me know) also no flames!!!!! Please!!!!

**Master Hand Saga:**

Characters: Good

Roy – 15 (will turn 16)

Link – 16 (will turn 17)

Marth – 17 (will turn 18)

Zelda – 16

Samus – 18 (will turn 19)

Y. Link – 9 (will turn 10)

Mario – 18 (will turn 19)

Luigi – 16 (will turn 17)

Fox- 19 (will turn 20)

Falco – 18

Ganon - ??

Dr. Mario – 31

Cpt. Falcon – 21

Bowser – 23

Pikachu – 10

Ness – 13

Popo – 12

Nana – 11

Pichu – 9

Peach – 17

Daisy – 18

Mr. Game & Watch – 15

Yoshi – 16

Kirby – 13

Mewtwo - ??

Jigglypuff – 10

Characters: Bad

Master Hand - ??

Human form – 36

Crazy Hand - ??

Human form – 34

**Story: Master Hand and Crazy Hand Saga**

**Chapter 1; A New Beginning**

"Whoa there!" said a Hylian guard. "Only those with reservations can enter the castle grounds."

"Oh, there is no need to worry. We are from the Mushroom Kingdom, and have come to talk with the Princess and her hero," was the response from the carriage that stood before the guard.

"Very well, then. We have good ties with your people," said the guard. "Lower the gate!"

"Whew that was close!" sighed Mario as he leaned back into the carriage. The carriage was rather large, due to the fact that it needed to accommodate 24 people, 20 of them already seated comfortably on the leather bench that wrapped around the interior of the carriage.

"Hey, Mario," said Samus, who was reluctantly one of the twenty. And by that, I mean that she nearly killed eight people while the rest tried to calmly convince her to settle down, and come with them back on planet Zebes. "Why do we have to wear these ridiculous outfits?" she asked as she was rather uncomfortably getting used to a dress.

"So no one would get suspicious," Luigi responded as he answered for Mario. Luigi was wearing just a green tunic over his overalls.

"You think this ghi-mon-gous (a/n an extremely big) carriage isn't suspicious enough?" asked Samus.

"Not to mention that Ganondorf is in here," Added Falco. The group decided getting Ganondorf was better, just to prevent Link from opening a major-can-of-whoop-ass on him.

"That's why he's not by a window," said Fox.

At last the carriage arrived at the castle, and pulled to a halt. Only a few people decided to get out, since they were the only ones that looked normal. So Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Samus entered the castle.

(a few minutes before the carriage arrived at the castle.)

Princess Zelda was looking out her window. The vast land of Hyrule was a breathtaking view. Her eyes scanned the horizon looking for her hero. Zelda's mind once again for about the 20th time that morning led to Link. Each time she would get a warm feeling and a strong yearning to be near the Hero of Time.

"Hey Zelda!" Link said as he came into her view. Zelda jumped as he popped up in front of her. Her face flushed as she realized how close they were to each other.

"Good morning Link." Zelda whispered. She looked around before pulling the hero from his perch on the windowsill, and wrapped her arms around him in a bone crushing hug. Link had no time to react as she yanked him forward. He yelped in surprise, and then returned the hug. They stayed that way until there was a knock on the door.

"Princess Zelda," said a messenger. "A letter has arrived from the Mushroom Kingdom."

The two looked at each other before backing away. Link ran and hid in the closet. Zelda brushed her dress and straightened herself out. "Bring it in," replied Zelda. The messenger came in, quickly handed the letter to Zelda, and left just as quickly.

Once the door shut Link came out of the closet. More like fell out of the closet with many dresses coming with him. He poked his head out of the mound of pink and light blue clothing. Zelda giggled at him before walking over to him. She helped him up and started putting the dresses back into the closet.

"Why do you need so many dresses?" Link asked after pulling a dress off of his arm. He then blushed a dark red when he found a lacy pair of underwear on his foot. Link let out a high pitched squeal and fell backwards.

Zelda then blushed red and took the underwear off his foot and stuffed it in a nearby drawer. She then turned her attention back to the letter. Link got back up and coughed a few times to clear his throat.

"What does it say?" asked Link as Zelda carefully opened the letter.

"_We, the members of the Super Smash Brother Organization, cordially invite Princess Zelda and Link, the Hero of Time, to join our proud history of the Super Smash Brother League. We invite you all because we strongly believe that you will make an incredible and positive impact on our fans, supporters, and on the rest of the world. We do ask that you move away from your homes, but we do offer you luxurious and comfortable accommodations that will fulfill all of your needs. We also have a remarkable cooking staff, an exceptional maintenance staff, and a state-of-the-art training facility. If you accept our offer, we will send a carriage for you. We hope to see you at our mansion._

_Sincerely, Anya Finch"_

Zelda finished reading the letter. She looked up at Link to see he was just as puzzled as she was. They both jumped when there was another knock at the door. Their eyes met.

"Quickly hide in the closet!" Zelda whispered urgently.

"No way! I'm not going into that stuffed space again!" Link whispered back.

"Please you have to hide!" Zelda said pushing Link toward the cramped closet.

"Oh hell no!" Link said as he spun around the princess and headed back toward the bed. "I'll just hide under here."

"Is there someone in there Princess?!" said a servant form outside the door. From the urgency in his voice Zelda knew he thought she was in trouble, or worse, she was doing something un-lady like.

"Just a moment please." Zelda said rather loudly. She motioned Link to hurry up and get under the bed. Link seemed to be having trouble getting under the bed.

"What the hell do you have under here?! Geez" Link said trying to push aside child board games and nonsense.

"Hurry up Link!!" Zelda said finally pushing him under the bed. A loud thump was heard as Link hit his head on the bottom of the bed.

"Ouch! Goddesses Zelda!" Link yelped.

"Who is that in there? Is that a man's voice I hear? Do we need to have the talk again? Zelda open this door at once!" The King said through the door.

"The talk again?" Link mouthed under the bed. From his point of view he could see Zelda run over to the door and swing it open.

"Sorry father. I was talking to myself." Zelda said breathlessly. The King looked her up and down and noticed the letter still in her hand.

"Hm… well whatever. You have guests here that wish to speak to you and the Hero of Time. Do you know of his whereabouts?" The king asked his daughter.

"No father I do not. I wish he would return for I miss his company greatly- I mean. I wish he was here so we could take care of the business that the guests have with us." Zelda said hopefully covering up her mistake. Unfortunately her father doesn't miss much.

"Daughter how many times must I tell you that boy is nothing but trouble?" The King said to Zelda. "Well just hurry and get changed. I don't think these guests want to stay here long. Especially the young woman with blonde hair."

"Yes Father. I will be down there shortly." Zelda replied as she looked over to her bed wondering if Link had heard her.

The king looked at his daughter with a loving expression. "I will see you down there soon."

Zelda nodded as he shut the door. Link then scrambled out from under the bed. His hair was messy and his hat was lying on the floor. Zelda laughed at his appearance.

"The talk?" Link asked with raised eyebrows.

"Never mind" Zelda said as she threw Link's hat at him.

Downstairs Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Samus were sitting in the library. They had been waiting for at least ten minuets. Samus was getting very impatient.

"Okay how long does it take a Princess to change and get her royal butt down here?!" Samus said through gritted teeth.

"Obviously a while." Mario said to Samus. She huffed and sank lower into her chair. One of the guards shook their head at her behavior. Samus noticed this.

"And what are you looking at? You got a problem with me?" Samus said standing up and walking over to the guard. As she passed by Luigi he started praying.

"Please don't start this, please don't start this." Luigi said under his breath.

At that moment Princess Zelda walked into the library. Her appearance awed them and caused Samus to stop her threat toward the guard.

"Ah, Princess thank you for coming." Luigi said as he saw Samus call off her attack. The Princess bowed slightly.

"And thank you for gracing my Kingdom with your presence. What ever brings you to the noble kingdom of Hyrule?" The Princess asked Luigi and the others. Just at that moment trumpets could be heard along with cries and cheering from outside the castle. Link had made his entrance to the village outside the castle. Zelda smiled as only she knew what was happening.

"Hero of Time is here to see the Princess" said a guard from the entrance. The gate lowered and the hero rode in on Epona. He dismounted gracefully and walked into the main entrance of the castle. The King greeted him with a warm welcome, and then led him to the library.

Mario and the gang looked at each other weirdly as they heard all the commotion outside. Then the library door opened to reveal the Hero of Time standing in all his glory. He nodded his head toward the guests and bowed lowly to the Princess. The king then left the area.

"Link it is not needed for you to bow. We are friends. It is not needed to-" Zelda was cut off as he took her hand and kissed it. Zelda turned bright red. "Well that works too."

Peach hits Mario upside the head and points to the small action of affection. Mario looks up at her. "Learn from them" she mouthed to him angrily. Mario gulped. "Yes, Ma'am," replied Mario.

"So who are these guests?" asked Link.

"If you'll allow me, Princess," said Mario. "We are from the Super Smash Brother Organization, here to, well, hear your answer to the letter we sent you."

"Wait a second," said Zelda. "Excuse me, but how'd you get here so fast?"

"We came in advanced," said Luigi answering for Mario yet again. "We're on a tight schedule. Had to pick up a lot of people."

"I see," said Zelda, giving Link a quick glance. They both took a seat in the library facing the strange guests.

Samus, who noticed this, quickly said, "Well we did send 24 letters out."

"Do you have any questions of any kind regarding the Organization?" asked Peach.

"I do have one." said Zelda. "What exactly is the Super Smash Brother League?"

"Well, it's basically a fight league…without actually feeling any of the real pain. We use technology to make sure that no injuries are actually inflicted on anyone. Do you catch my drift?" asked Mario.

"Kind of," said Zelda. "So it is impossible to have any real injuries, right?"

"Right," said Luigi. "At least, on the arena. Plus you gain instant popularity since the sport is world renowned."

"So are you in?" a bored and impatient Samus asked.

"I don't know," Zelda replied. "Link, do you want to?"

"I don't think it's safe for you, Princess," said Link. "Will we be forced to separate?" he asked Mario.

"Oh, of course not," replied Mario. "In fact, all the 'smashers' will be staying in one giant, roomy mansion. So no one will ever be apart."

"I don't know if Father will be too keen on letting his daughter leave…" Zelda said rather downcast. Link noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder.

"All we can do is ask and see." Link said. Zelda smiled and stood up. Everyone looked up at her, besides Samus, who was busy studying the nearest wall of books.

"I'll go ask. Um, Mario was it?" She asked Mario, who only nodded. "Will you come with me? My father might need some explaining to."

"Of course Princess" said Mario.

"Oh and you can all call me Zelda. No need for formalities." Zelda said as she started out of the room, Mario close behind her.

Zelda and Mario walked down the vast hallway to the throne room. Mario was very nervous. How was he supposed to convince a king to let his only daughter fight in a faraway land? As they reached the double oak wood doors Zelda turned to Mario.

"Be sure to bow and address my father as king. Use the most greatest and extreme formalities and manners." Zelda said as she placed a hand on the door and slightly pushed them open. Mario nodded nervously. They entered and both bowed to the king who sat on one of the giant chairs on the raised platform.

"Hello father, I have a favor to ask of you." Zelda said to the king as she stood up. Mario was shaking in his trousers. He was scared of the king. He looked to Zelda to see she was completely unfazed by him. Well he was her father. Mario gulped.

"And what is this favor you ask of me daughter?" the king said in his booming voice. Mario nearly jumped out of his outfit because of the intensity of his voice.

"Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom has wished me and Link's presence at the Super Smash Brothers League." Zelda said in a professional voice. Mario looked up to the king.

"What is this league Mario?" the king said down to the tiny plumber.

Mario started to explain to the king about the kingdom as best as he could. He was so nervous about talking to the king he started sweating. Back in the library the others were starting to get worried.

"What's taking Zelda so long?" Link whispered to no one in particular. Peach was talking to Luigi about what they would do when they arrived at the next stop. Samus was walking around the room gazing at the weird titles on the book.

"If you speak English, why are all your books in this weird symbol language?" Samus said to Link.

"Oh! We speak Hylian and English. All of these books are really old. They all have to do with the royal family and such. Most of them are for the Princess to learn from." Link said as he got up and walked over to a random book. "This one is my favorite," Link said pulling a book from the shelf. "It's about the goddesses."

Everyone looked at Link. They had heard about the three goddesses, but it didn't really click with them that people actually learned or had stories about them.

"I guess you have a polytheistic religion?" Samus said as she walked over to Link. He nodded as he glanced over the ancient book before placing back on the shelf. Just then they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Zelda and Mario walked into the room. Mario looked like he was about to faint, and then pee his pants. Zelda ran over to Link and gave him a huge hug.

"I can go! I can go!" Zelda said in a cheerful voice. Link took a moment before it hit him that they were getting to leave. He smiled and spun them around.

"Yeah! So when do we leave?" Link said to Mario as he put Zelda down. Samus rolled her eyes at the two then went back to her seat.

"Today; we already have some clothes for you back at the mansion. They are made to match your style and taste. So you don't need to pack a load of clothes, unless you have a certain outfit you can't live without. Also if you want any personal belongings, you might want to go get those." Mario said as he regained his composure. "We will be waiting out in the carriage. Please do hurry for we have one more stop to make."

Zelda and Link nodded and ran out of the room and back up the stairs. Once they got to her room Zelda started going through her closet. Most of the dresses fell out onto the floor when she opened the closet. She pulled out a certain dress. She had never worn it and it looked brand new. Link looked at it over her shoulder.

"I've never seen that one." Link said as he looked it over carefully.

"It's my dress for when I have to look for a husband. You know how father is about marrying me off to some prince…" Zelda trailed off. She looked at it then put it in a fancy suitcase. She then bent down and got on all fours to look under her bed. Link rolled his eyes.

"What could you possibly need from under there?" Link said as he rubbed the place on his head where he hit it.

"This," said Zelda pulling out a music box and a different ocarina. "It's my mom's." Zelda said as she stood up. "Do you need to get anything?" She said the hero standing next to her.

"Nope. It's all here." Link said as he pulled part of his tunic away to reveal many weapons and tools. Zelda made a face then laughed.

"Hey! Listen!" screeched the annoying blue fairy as it zoomed into the room. Link and Zelda froze. They looked at each other in horror.

"NAVI!!!" they both screamed in terror before grabbing Zelda's suitcase and dashing madly out of the door. They sprinted downstairs to their next adventure.

END CHAPTER ONE!!!

A/N: wow. That was really long and a lot of effort… lol so the next chapter will be up soon!!! Tell me what u think. No flames please.


	2. Meet Marth and Roy

**Chapter 2; Meet Marth and Roy**

In the vast hills of Altea there is a small camp. Soldiers were seen running around preparing weapons for battle. In one of the many tents sat Prince Marth, well now exiled prince, going over the battle strategies with his good friend Roy.

"We don't have enough forces to take on this army Marth." said the fifteen year old Roy. He ran a hand through his brilliant red hair. His eyes scanned Marth's face to see his reaction. Marth appeared to be deep in thought.

"Maybe we should send a letter to Hyrule, asking for their help?" Marth said after a long pause. Roy nodded and sat down across from Marth at the large oak table. "Mark come in" Marth said to one of the guards outside the tent.

Mark walked in a bowed slightly to Marth and Roy. "You needed to see me sir?" Mark answered.

"Yes, I need you to take down a letter." Marth said as he leaned back in his chair. Mark found paper and a quill, then sat down to write down the letter.

"King of Hyrule and Princess Zelda, I am in need of assistance. My army is out numbered and we are facing troubling times. I ask of you, as a good friend, to send additional troops and some supplies. Yours Truly, Marth of Altea." Marth finished. Mark wrote all that Marth said and folded the letter, placed it in an envelope, then sealed it. Mark got up and walked over to a bird cage.

"This will be the fastest way to get the letter out." Mark said as he tied the letter to a great brown hawk.

"Very well. You may resume your post." Marth said as he turned his attention back to his sword.

"Do you think it will get there fast enough?" Roy asked getting up to walk around. "Hyrule is pretty far from here."

"It will make it." Marth said trying to get a small amount of dried blood off his sword.

"Uh-huh" Roy said as he walked over to his cot. "Do you think they will send troops?"

Back in the carriage Samus was looking out the opened window. She was pointing her gun up at a giant hawk. She took aim and fired. She didn't actually mean to hit the bird only startle it. The bullet hit the bird and it started to descend at a fast rate. Samus jerked back inside the carriage and put her gun away. A loud thump was heard from on top of the carriage. Everyone jumped besides Samus.

"Oops…" Samus said under her breath.

"What was that?" Mario asked. Everyone shrugged and Luigi got out of the carriage. Samus fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat.

"What the- Samus!" Luigi yelled when he found the dead hawk above the carriage. He then saw the letter attacked. "What's this?" he whispered as he took the letter from its leg. "Hey guys look!" Luigi said when he entered the carriage.

"Who is it to?" Peach asked.

"I dunno." Luigi said turning it over to open it. He carefully opened the seal and pulled the letter out. "It's addressed to you Zelda." Luigi handed the letter to Zelda.

"Looks like Marth needs help. His army is out numbered and I think they are low on supplies." Zelda said as she read the letter. She looked up to Mario.

"Wait. You know Marth?!" Link said as he took the letter from Zelda to read it himself.

"Well not personally. He's Prince of Altea. My father has good ties with the Alteans." Zelda said as she looked to Mario. "Is that who we are getting next?" she asked Mario.

"Yes it is. Marth and Roy." Mario answered as he got to look at the letter.

"Hey guys. I think we're here…" Fox said as he noticed a bunch a white tents in the distance.

The carriage pulled up to the edge of the camp. A guard ran up to the carriage.

"Excuse me. Who you are and what business you have here?" The guard asked.

"I am Princess Zelda. I wish to see Prince Marth." Zelda said to the guard.

"I am so sorry Princess," the guard bowed. "I did not recognize you. Forgive me."

"It is alright. Now please. It is urgent business that I talk to Marth." Zelda said to the guard.

"Right. Sorry. I'll take you to him right away." The guard said as he bowed again.

Zelda got out of the carriage along with Link, Mario, Luigi, and Fox. Zelda had instructed Mario, Luigi, and Fox to dress in Hylian attire. The guard walked ahead of them, leading them through the camp.

"Okay. So I think if we assemble the troops here," Marth pointed to a ridge on his map. "We should be able to surprise them." Marth looked up at Roy. "Then you can have your troops ready to attack on the other side."

"Okay Marth." Roy said as he looked at the map more closely.

"Prince Marth," Mark said entering again. "Excuse me but there is a carriage from Hyrule. It just arrived and the Princess was aboard." Marth and Roy looked up.

"What?" said Roy. "The letter got there that fast?" Roy and Marth exchanged looks. "That's almost impossible."

"Well send them in, it's rude to keep a Princess waiting." said Marth as he pushed aside the maps.

Princess Zelda, Link, Mario, Luigi, and Fox entered the tent. Immediately Marth and Roy stood and bowed.

"Princess. It is such an honor to have your presence here at our camp." Marth said walking over to Zelda. He got down on one knee and kissed Zelda's hand. She blushed lightly.

"Rise Prince Marth. There is no need for such actions." Zelda said to Marth. Zelda brushed her long blonde hair out of her beautiful face. Marth stood and looked over to Roy.

"This is my good friend Roy. He's from Pharae." Marth introduced Roy. The red hair swordsman walked over to Zelda. He bowed again.

"It is good to see you Princess Zelda." Roy said.

"Right well shall we get to business?" Mario said from the background.

"Yes, Marth, Roy, this is Mario. He's from Mushroom Kingdom. He has a very important message for you." Zelda said as they all took seats at the table. Mario began to explain about Super Smash Brothers League.

"Zelda," Link whispered, "is Marth trustworthy?"

"He's the Prince of Altea, Link," Zelda whispered back.

"Oh, really? My bad," Link sarcastically said.

"So what do you think?" Mario asked Marth.

"No." Marth simply said.

"Excuse me?" Mario said astounded.

"No." Marth said. Roy looked at his friend.

"Why Marth?" Roy asked. "They haven't done anything wrong. Plus, it sounds really good."

"No… unless," Marth said looking at Link, and then the others "You help us win the war."

"No problem pretty boy." Link said as his eyes gleamed with a fight. Marth growled under his breath.

"Link-" Zelda started.

"Zel I got this. We can help them win and then they can join us. It's not a problem." Link said as he stood up. Marth stood up as well and walked toward Link. The tent seemed to get a little hotter.

"Great!" said Roy coming between the two swordsmen. "Then it's settled. Marth, I'll show them to a spare tent, and we'll attack the enemy tomorrow morning." Roy looked at the two. "Okay if you'll follow me…" Roy said as he walked out of the tent. The others followed leaving Marth in the tent.

"I'll show him…" Marth said under his breath.

"Okay here is the spare tent. I'm sorry about the lack of tents and space. Oh, do you have any other people with you?" Roy asked as he walked around the spare tent. The tent had several beds and looked larger on the inside then on the outside. Samus walked in dragging an unconscious Ganondorf by his large foot.

"Why again do we have to bring him along? Isn't he like the Lord of Evil?" Samus asked when she kicked him over onto his back.

"The owner said he was going to be a smasher." Mario said as he looked over to Peach. Everyone started to talk amongst themselves. Link got up and left the tent. He looked around the camp. He was busy thinking about how to take down any army that out numbers theirs.

Link made his way to the edge of the camp. He climbed the small ridge and looked over the land. He pulled out a telescope from his tunic, and raised it to his eye. Link scanned over the horizon. In the far distance he could see a camp site. Link heard footsteps coming up behind him. He drew the Master Sword quickly and turned on the approaching person. Metal met metal. Link looked into his attacker's eyes, only to be met with large confused blue eyes.

"Wow. So it is true that the Hero of Time is very skilled." Roy said as he backed up at bit. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I was just checking on where you went off to." Roy looked off to where Link was looking. "That's the enemy's camp. They out number us greatly. They have about 100,000 soldiers."

"Hm. How many do you have?" Link asked.

"About 60,000 combined; Plus you and your friends." Roy said as he did a few practice swings with his sword.

"Have your people seen magic?" Link asked looking at Roy.

"Huh?" Roy said stopping in mid-swing. "Um, they have seen some magic. Nothing too advanced. Why do you ask?" Roy looked to the Hero of Time.

"Because Zelda and I can perform magic. And I don't want to startle your people." Link said as he turned to look at the red swordsman. "What kind of magic have you seen?"

"Well… I can conjure fire with my sword and Marth can form ice. Nothing like what the fair Princess Zelda can do. We hear her power is extraordinary." Roy said as he looked at Link. "We also know of the great adventures of the Hero of Time."

"Well Zelda is one very extraordinary person. And I'm nothing compared to her in magical abilities. She can heal people." Link said, his thoughts going to the Princess.

"You like her, don't you?" Roy asked acting like he found out a dark secret. Link got pink in the cheeks.

"Of-of course not. Why would you think such a thing?" Link said stuttering over his own words.

"Oh I dunno… I thought that because of the way you were looking at her when Mario was talking to Marth. Or the conversation you two had while he was explaining." Roy continued to ramble on about all the times he caught Link showing his good side to Zelda.

"Okay okay. You can stop now Roy. I get it." Link said annoyed. They looked at each other then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" came a small voice behind them. Both jumped and turned around, they paled at who they saw. Zelda was standing there gazing at them with her deep blue eyes.

"Um nothing Princess- I mean Zelda. Or do you still want me to call you Princess?" Roy rambled.

"Roy… Roy... Roy! You can stop. You can call me Zelda. Zelda is fine. Now what was so funny?" Zelda said getting their attention. Link and Roy looked at each other.

"We were… uh… making fun of Marth! That's it. Yeah. Making fun of Marth." Link said as he laughed nervously. "Wait. Why are you out here?" Link looked at the Princess seriously.

She blushed under his gaze, and Roy started snickering behind Link. "I was looking for you…" she paused looking toward Roy, "and Roy. It's time for dinner. Unless you two would rather stay out here and make fun of Marth." Zelda said looking between the two of them.

"We'll be there in a minute. Go ahead Zel. I'll meet you in the dinner tent." Link said. Zelda walked forward and gave him a small hug. Link blushed madly and returned the hug. She smiled before heading back into camp. Roy burst into laughing once Zelda was out of earshot. Link punched him.

"Hey man. 'I don't like Zelda… I'm just in love with her!'" Roy mocked Link's voice dancing around like a girly-girl. Then he noticed the pissed expression on Link's face. "Uh-oh…" Roy said before dashing madly away from the fuming mad Hero of Time.

Back with Zelda, her thoughts were going wild. _'He called me Zel. He did that earlier… I guess he has a nickname for me. I like it. Zel.'_ Zelda came out of la-la land when she saw a red streak go by her at blinding speed. "What was…" she started before Link ran past her with the Master Sword over his head calling for Roy to stop. "…Never mind." Zelda said as she picked up her pace after the two swordsmen.

"What is this?!" Samus asked looking down at the meat on her plate. "Is this even edible?!"

"Of course," Marth said. "Have you never had squirrel before?"

Samus stopped chewing on the squirrel meat before bending over behind the table. "Oh… My… GOD!!!" Samus yelled as she spit out the rest of the squirrel. She stood up. Steam was coming out of her ears.

"I'll take that as a no." Marth said backing up slightly. Samus started to advance on the poor Prince. Roy once again got in between two people ready to kill one another.

"Here. You can have some of my meat. It's cattle." Roy said handing Samus some of his food off his plate.

"Thanks." Samus said taking it and sitting down. The rest of the meal went without fights and arguments. After dinner everyone headed to their tent and prepared for bed.

"Good night everyone." Zelda said as she climbed into her cot. "Good night." Was heard from the rest of the soon to be smashers, besides Ganon, who was still unconscious.

Link was the first to wake up. He was walking around the tent waking up all the people.

"Five more minutes Peach." Mario whispered in his sleepy state. Link stopped for a minute, and then continued with waking the others.

Link then reaches Zelda. He starts humming 'Zelda's Lullaby'. "Wait. That makes her fall asleep." Link stopped and softly called her name. "Zelda… Zelda…" Then he shook her shoulder. Link thought about a way to wake her up. Then an idea popped into his head. "HEY! LISTEN!" Link shouted in Navi's voice. Zelda shot up in her cot and started looking around frantically. Her eyes fell on a snickering Link. Her eyebrows knitted together in an angry expression.

"Link." She said. He looked into her face and saw she wasn't laughing. He started to back away slowly.

"Zel, it was a joke. It was meant to wake you up. And look, you're up now." Link said. Zelda then smiled and looked around the tent.

"You know, you sound just like Navi." Zelda said playfully.

"And good morning to you too." Link said sarcastically. They both laughed.

"Good Morning. I see you all are up." Marth said walking in and Roy following close behind.

"Morning." Everyone replied back. Then a bunch of yelling was heard from outside. Everyone looked around to see the source of the yelling. Link ran outside with Roy and Marth.

"That would be the Brenian Army. They must be on their way to attack. MEN!" Marth yelled, "Get ready for battle. The Brenian Army is upon us." All the soldiers started running everywhere to get ready for battle. Link ran back inside the tent to get his shield.

"All who wish to fight follow me; the rest should be safe here." Roy said running out into the camp. Link nodded and followed Roy. Soon Mario, Luigi, Fox, Falco, and Samus ran after the swordsmen.

At the edge of the camp, near the ridge where Link was last night, stood Marth. He was looking at his troops. "Men, today we gain honor!" Marth raised his sword above his head.

"Hoorah!" was heard from all the soldiers. The army of Roy's and Marth's rebels was pumped and ready to defeat the mighty army of Bren.

Then a small, quiet, and peaceful melody was heard above the noise. Link was playing Epona's song. Then a mighty galloping was heard from the distance, and a beautiful, strong horse came running up to Link. The Hero of Time jumped up and landed on the horse. Marth mounted his and so did Roy.

"To victory!" Marth yelled behind him to the troops, and took off with his comrades.

And so, the battle ensued. Marth, Roy, and Link galloped madly toward the army, while Mario, Luigi, and Samus would stay perched on the top of a nearby hill and shoot fire (Or unleash Hell in Samus' case.) down on Bern's forces. Unfortunately the battle wouldn't last long, as the three horsemen cut through the Bernian army like a hot knife through butter, and Mario, Luigi, and Samus easily and successfully destroyed the Bernian army with their firepower. But Marth and Roy wouldn't stop there, which puzzled Link.

"If we already beat the army, why are we-" Link stopped as he noticed Marth attacking the Bernian commander. "Oh," he said, and took off towards the fight.

Marth was in a fierce battle with Zavan, the Brenian commander. The commander seemed to be overpowering the Prince, as the force of his sword seemed to continuously knock Marth backwards. Soon the force became too strong for Marth, and he fell to the ground.

"You were always too weak for your own good, Marth," said Zavan as he lifted his sword to strike Marth for the finishing blow.

"Not so fast, fish-face!" said the young Roy, as he quickly cut-off Zavan's attack.

"So it's two on one, eh?" said the commander backing up. "I guess I can handle that," he said, and pulled out another sword.

"Make that three!" said Link as he arrived at the battle.

"And who could this pest be?" said Zavan with venom. "Your timing is impeccable."

"The name's Link, and thanks for the compliment. It's just how the Hero of Time works," responded Link as he drew his sword to face the commander.

"Ah, the Hero of Time has graced me with his presence for a little spar. Too bad it's your last," said Zavan, predicting Link's doom.

"I can say the same for you!" shouted Marth coldly, as he went into his assault. Zavan was able to quickly counter Marth's every strike before going on the offensive himself. Then Roy and Link joined the fray.

"I must say you have great skills, Link," said Zavan as all three took their turns at him. "Although there is great room for improvement," he said as he tripped Link and was about to finish him, but Marth and Roy were there for the block.

"Argh, this is why I hate fighting more than one person. There is never any fun!" Zavan shouted irritably as he kicked Roy in the stomach. Roy could only take a step back and fall to his knees.

"Suck it up, champ," said Marth to Roy.

"Thanks," Roy replied sarcastically. Soon he was back up and fighting with the other two. Zavan was a tough cookie, if you want to put it that way. And the three soon found out the hard way. First he clashed Roy's sword with his with such a force that the Sword of Seals flew out of his hand. And Roy could only bare it as punch after kick after punch rained down upon him. Roy then fell to the ground.

"No!" Marth shouted to his fallen comrade. Marth didn't waste any time mourning Roy, for he knew that if he did, Zavan would be there to kill him. So Marth tried to take his anger out on the commander, but to no avail. Zavan gained quite a bit of confidence from his K.O. and was able to disarm Marth and pin him to the ground with his foot. And like all villains who know- let me rephrase that- think they know that they have clinched victory, Zavan starts monologing.

"Well, well, well," started Zavan with contempt. "it looks as though the little Prince- no, Exiled Prince won't get what he wants this time, or any other time for that matter because, tragically, this will be your last minute on this planet."

"More like five minutes at this rate," mumbled Marth rolling his eyes.

Zavan continued without noticing this. "It appears that I, Zavan of Bern, will be victorious, and conquer the rest of this pathetic planet."

"If it's so pathetic, why do want to conquer this planet?" mocked Marth under his breath.

"And everyone will remember the title, 'Zavan the Great. Emperor of the World'! Now to end your life." Zavan pulled his sword up to finish off the Exiled Prince. But here's the downside of monologues. Link was getting a running start toward Zavan and Marth. When he reached the destination, he leaped into the air and put himself in a cannonball position, his sword tilted toward Zavan. And when gravity pulled Link down, the sword had made a clean cut through Zavan's throat.

Link helped Marth to his feet. The looked at the slowly dieing Zavan.

"You okay?" asked Link to Marth.

"I will be." Marth said, then brought his own sword down and decapitated Zavan. At that time Roy ran up to them.

"Aw… I missed it." Roy said as he noticed Zavan on the ground in a puddle of blood.

"Let's head back, the others must be worried about us." Marth said. Then for the first time, in a long time, he smiled at his friends.

"Hoorah! Hoorah! Hoorah!" shouted the victorious soldiers as they sat down to feast on their victory over the Bernian forces.

"Odd," said Zelda quietly.

"What is?" Mario asked, overhearing Zelda.

"Link, Marth, and Roy haven't returned yet…" she said worrisome.

"True…" replied Mario.

At that moment, the three swordsmen arrived at the grand table. A hush fell over the crowd, which was quickly replaced with cheers as Link hoisted up the head of Zavan.

"Hoorah! Hoorah! Hoorah!" went the crowd once again.

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Peach noticing the head of Zavan, and placing a hand over her mouth.

"So, Marth," Mario said to Marth.

Marth, who knew what Mario was going to ask, confidently said, "I happily accept your invitation, Mario. When do we leave?"

"Tonight. We are in a rush," answered Mario.

"Okay. I'll address the men," Marth said, and approached the front of the feasting table.

"Men," he started. "after our victory over the Bernian army, I can proudly say that we have no more opposing forces." A quick "Hoorah!" came from the army. "However…" he paused, " however I must attend some matters in another distant land. So you all can go to your homes and families… and relax. You all have earned it," Marth finished, and walked away from the front of the table, cheers accompanying him. As he walked back to Mario and everyone else, his thoughts raced quickly. _'Is this a trap? Will I come back to Altea? Will I be able to even leave where these people are taking me?'_ But he managed to keep his composure under control as he returned to the rest of the gang. He kept cool as they were walking to the carriage, and when they entered it, off to what might be Marth's second life.

END CHAPTER TWO!!!

A/N: wow once again a lot of hard work. You're probably wondering why this is called Master Hand and Crazy Hand saga, well you will find out in chapter 3!!! So please read and review! No flames…


	3. Start of A New Life

**Chapter 3; Start of a New Life**

"Um don't mind me asking but, how do you plan to get to Mushroom Kingdom? Isn't it like a weeks trip there?" Roy asked as the group entered the carriage. The group then turned to Mario for his answer.

"We fly." Mario simply stated.

"Wait. Fly? As in like the sky?!" Roy said astounded.

"Of course. Is there any other way?" Mario said as he took his seat next to Peach. The group of eager soon to be smashers got into the carriage. Link sat down next to Zelda. She smiled at him and looked to who sat down next to her. Samus sat down and looked to Zelda.

"You've never flown before have you?" she asked the Princess.

"Um no." said Zelda a little nervous. "I'm a little scared of heights." Samus laughed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, this won't be too bad. I'm flying. And you can trust me." Samus said while pointing a finger at her chest.

"And that gives us comfort by…?" Falco said as he took a seat next to Fox. Samus huffed and crossed her arms around her chest.

"At least I haven't crashed yet." She said giving Falco a smirk. Falco was about to get up out of his seat when Fox put his arm in front of him.

"There's no need for such bickering." Fox said as he looked to Mario. "Does this carriage fly too? Or are we going somewhere else to fly?"

Mario looked at Samus then Fox. "We are going to Samus' ship. Which happens to be in Hyrule field."

Zelda and Link looked up when the field was mentioned. They exchanged looks before looking at Mario.

"Wouldn't someone notice a giant ship in the middle of the field?" Zelda asked thinking about what the people of Hyrule would do if they saw such a thing.

"It's cloaked. So no one will see it. I'm not that stupid." Samus said.

"I wasn't implying that." Zelda said as she looked at the bounty hunter.

The carriage then took off in the direction of Hyrule field. Link and Zelda looked out the windows at the vast field. Each having memories come back to them about their many adventures. The others looked out at the beauty the land had to offer. A grunt was heard from the back of the carriage. Mario looked back to see Ganon stirring in his sleeping state. Mario got up and walked over to Ganon. He punched him in the head so the Dark Lord fell back into a deep sleep.

"Is there any other 'smashers' at this mansion?" Marth asked as Mario took his seat once more.

"Yes there is. Many actually, I believe there is about 24. And I don't know all of their names yet." Mario said as he counted off on his fingers how many 'smashers' there were. Silence once again filled the carriage. The trip into Hyrule field was a success. No trouble between the gang, and everyone was lost in thought.

"Hey, Link?" Roy said "Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Roy looked over to the Hero of Time. Link pondered this question for a few minutes.

"To be honest. I don't know. I just knew how to fight." Link said as he pulled the Master Sword out of its sheath. He gazed upon the might sword. "I was given the duty to help Zelda at a young age. I'm glad I knew how to survive on my own, otherwise I would have been a goner." Link looked to Roy as he finished.

"Link thanks for saving my butt back there." Marth said to the hero. Link nodded at the blue haired swordsman.

"We're here." Mario said. Everyone looked outside to see nothing but the field.

"Oh please," Samus said rolling her eyes and pressing a button on what looked like a car key. The ship then popped into view. Link, Zelda, Marth, and Roy all gasped at the ship. They had never seen such a thing in all their lives. "Pretty cool huh?" Samus said to the astounded on lookers. They nodded their heads feebly. Everyone got out of the carriage and stood in front of the ship. Samus pressed another button on the key looking thing and a door opened. A long ramp came out and landed right at Samus' feel. "All aboard!" Samus called to the gang. Once inside the ship the gang took in every detail.

"Where do we sit?" asked Fox who was looking at all the controls.

"In here." said Samus leading everyone to what appeared to be the bridge. The group then took a seat on the bridge. "Buckle up for safety" Samus said over her shoulder as she pressed a few buttons on the control panel. The ship jumped alive.

"What's happening?" Marth said as he clung to the chair.

"Just calm down and hold on" said Samus to the Exiled Prince. He did as he was told. The ship shook a little as it defied gravity and floated above ground. Samus then pushed the throttle up and the ship took off at amazing speed. Link, Zelda, Marth, and Roy all yelled in surprise.

Once the ship got to a safe altitude, it steadied. Samus turned around and burst out laughing at the four. "Wow" was all she could say between fits of laughter.

"Ow my aching head." Ganon said as he sat up. Everyone froze at his voice. Link and Zelda's hand with the Triforce on it started to glow brightly. Link stood up and drew the Master Sword. Marth and Roy did the same. They didn't really know why Link was getting in a fighting stance, but if the Hero of Time thought he was a threat, then so did they. Ganon then noticed his hand was glowing. "Ah, Hero of Time," Ganon said in his deep dark voice. He stood up and his cape flowed down to his ankles. Link tightened his grip around the Master Sword. "We meet again."

"I won't let you live this Ganon." Link said darkly. Zelda got behind Link and looked horrified at Ganondorf.

"Now now guys. There's no need to fight just yet." Mario said nervously. The two foes didn't seem to hear him. Roy and Marth walked carefully over to Link with their swords at the ready.

"Looks like you made a few new friends. No matter." Ganondorf said as he and Link started to circle one another. "I will have the Triforce in no time."

"I swear if anyone fights in my ship, I'm going to push them over board." Samus said through gritted teeth. This caught everyone's attention.

"And who is she to talk to me like that?" Ganon said in Samus' direction. Samus growled and pulled out a gun.

"Don't push it." Samus said with a dark glare. Ganon only laughed.

"Where am I anyway?" Ganon said as he looked around. He observed all the people looking at him and the ship.

"You're in a ship headed to Super Smash Brothers League." Mario said. He then started to explain to Ganon what the league was all about.

"So you mean to tell me, I can beat up Link in this arena as many times as I want and he will keep coming back?" Ganon asked curiously.

"Well in a way. Yes." Mario answered him. Ganon laughed evilly.

"This is going to be fun." Ganon said looking at the Hero of Time who was now seated. Ganon sat in one of the chairs to think about all that was told to him. Link kept a watchful eye on his every move. Mario sighed as the room grew with tension.

The ship landed an hour later in Mushroom Kingdom. The gang left the ship and started to stretch their legs. Before long, a strange man approached them, dressed in a dashing white suit.

"Ah so your finally here," said the man.

"And you would be?" asked Samus in an annoyed tone.

"Why I'm one of the reasons you are all here." He said. "My name is Robert, but everyone here refers to me as Crazy Hand." He said, taking a bow.

"Why do they call you that?" asked Luigi taking a big sigh of relief from being in that crisis for an hour.

"Because of this," He said raising his left hand. It shook uncontrollably.

"Do you have Parkinson's or what?" Fox asked.

"Well I certainly hope not," said Crazy Hand. "Here. Let me show you around." So the group decided to follow him. After all, Crazy Hand was the only one out of all of them that appeared to know anything about the place. The place was separated into three buildings: the dining hall, training area, and the dormitories, which was the largest of the three.

"Why is the dorm building the largest of the three if it only needs to accommodate 24 people?" asked Falco.

"Well for one, the rooms are quite large," Crazy Hand started. "And two, we're thinking of having students come here and learn of our legacy. But, no need for questions out here. Let us go inside to the dining hall where it is cool." The gang followed the strange man into the dinning hall. There they saw the other smashers. Everyone gave each other weird looks.

"Could you all have a seat?" Another man said at the end of the long table as they entered the hall. He was in a white suit like the first man, only he seemed calmer and more relaxed. "I am Chase, but everyone knows me as Master Hand. You have already met my brother Robert. We both welcome you to the Super Smash Brothers League. We all hope you had a safe trip here." Master Hand said as he stood. "As you know from the letter…" he continued on about the league and basically went over the letter sent out.

"Hey Link, this guy is pretty boring isn't he?" Roy whispered in Link's ear. "He could put me to sleep."

"True, but you would think he would have something important to say." Link whispered back. "After all, isn't he in charge?"

"I think so." Marth whispered entering the conversation. "Plus I like his suit."

"You would." Roy scoffed.

"And what would that mean?" Marth said aggravated by the hot headed swordsman.

"That you have good style?" Link said trying to end a fight before it started.

"Uh. Yeah. Great style Marth." Roy said as he looked nervously toward Marth.

"Whatever." Marth said as he tuned back into what Chase had to say.

"So you will all be entered into a contest. This contest will consist of versus battles and each will be placed in a bracket…" Chase continued on. Marth then looked over to Roy to see him making a stupid face and mouthing what Chase was saying. Marth then looked to the Hylian Hero to see him trying to hold in his laughter. Roy then looked up once he noticed Chase wasn't talking.

"Huh?" Roy said as he looked at Chase and Robert. They both looked angry at him. "Uh-oh" he said quietly. Link and Marth then burst into fits of laughter.

"Roy. Do you find something amusing about this?" Chase asked Roy.

"No sir." Roy said giving Link and Marth death glares.

"And you two. What's so funny?" Robert asked Link and Marth. The two stopped laughing and looked at the two men in control.

"Nothing." they both said.

"Good. Now as I was saying…" Chase continued on with his speech.

"Good one Roy, you nearly got us all in trouble before this tournament even starts." Marth said.

"I got us in trouble? If it wasn't for Link snickering, we wouldn't have been caught." Roy said back to Marth.

"I couldn't help it. It was really funny." Link said to the two friends. They all exchanged looks.

"If you all aren't careful, you might get us all in trouble." Zelda said turning her attention to the three trouble makers. They all stopped and looked at her.

"Yes Ma'am." They all said and did a fake salute to her. Zelda smiled and turned back to Chase and Robert. They finished up their little prepared speech and looked at all the smashers.

"Any questions?" Chase asked the smashers. They all nodded no. "Good. Now, you may all go to your rooms and get acquainted with them. Dinner is at 7. Don't forget." Chase said to the smashers. Everyone got up and left to find their rooms.

"Man that was so boring!" Roy said exasperated. "That had to have taken like ten hours."

"No Roy. It was only about thirty minutes. And it wasn't so bad. It was very important." Zelda said to the young swordsman.

"I still would have liked it better if he would've ended a lot earlier." Roy grumbled.

"So what room number do you have?" Marth asked Link.

"I have room number 7. You?" Link answered.

"Strange. That's the number I have… Roy?" Marth said looking at Roy.

"That's cool! I have that number too!" Roy said happily. The three laughed.

"Looks like we are all roommates." Link said as he ran ahead. "Beat you there!" Link called behind them.

"Oh no, he did not just challenge me." Marth said.

"I think he did and you're losing!" Roy called as he took off after Link.

"Great. Roommates with a bunch of idiots…" Marth grumbled as he too ran after the two.

END OF CHAPTER THREE!!

A/N: sorry for the short chapter. I'll update soon. I promise. Read and Review!!! And no flames…


End file.
